Did She Just Say That
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Her introduction for one song caused an outbreak in the media, her fans, his fans, their fans, his family, and especially him. Will it break them apart or will it bring them back together again? - One Shot - Niley - Nick&Miley -


Like I said on the last updated chapter on **Baseball,** I would post this up. So here it is.

I was inspired by the introduction that Miley said before singing Full Circle at the Rock in Rio concert.

Anyways, here you go. :)

.

* * *

**DID SHE JUST SAY THAT**

.

His eyes widened as he was in a pure shock. Someone could have thought that his heart had just stopped right as he held his breath and froze in his seat after he heard her statement.

**DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?**

Getting back to reality, he replayed the video over and over again, hearing her beautiful voice saying the same sentences.

**HOLY MOTHER OF SHII!**

Finally being able to grasp the real world, he quickly ran down stairs where his family was. Thankfully, he was at the right place, at his parent's home with his siblings. If he was at his own apartment, he would have gone crazy, knowing that he should tell his family about what he had previously seen especially his second to youngest brother.

Running downstairs with the laptop at hand, he was able to reach the group of people sitting around on the living room talking amongst themselves.

"Guys!" He screamed, scaring some of them including his mother. "You gotta see this!"

He sat in between Nicholas and Kevin while he waited till everyone gathered around him. As everyone was set, he moved his mouse to lighten the screen. Just as the window brightened, the headline caught every person's attention.

**MILEY CYRUS, FULL CIRCLE, ABOUT A JONAS BROTHER**

The youngest amongst the Disney's famous brother trio copied his older brother's first reaction when he first saw the video. His brown orbs appeared to be ready to jump out of its place and onto the screen.

"So, are you going to play it?" his mother asked, really curious about what the young girl had said.

Ever since the family had met the _Hannah Montana_ star, they grew found of her especially the mother, Denise. Even after the breakup between her son and the girl, she had kept in touch with her and her family. Denise and the superstar's mother, Tish had always talked on the phone every couple of weeks, checking in with their daily adventures and whatnot.

"So are you?" she asked once again.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Joseph shook his head and replayed the video.

_This next song, I uh, this is the second time I've ever done this and uh, it's called Full Circle. It's about two people, no matter what; they'll always gonna come back together. No matter what, anyone says or all the bad people that try to keep you apart. It's a personal story. Here we go. _

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE, IT'S ABOUT A JONAS BROTHER. **

Joseph's family's jaws dropped on the ground. One thought were running all through their minds at the same time.

**DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?**

The almost 21-years-old rockstar smiled victoriously as he glanced around to see his family's reaction especially the brother who used to go out with the concert superstar. He started chuckling under his breath and that immediately caused the group to come back down to earth.

"Wow," the oldest of the brothers said, still unsure of what he had just saw.

"Wow," his bride repeated.

"Wow," the father then said once again.

"You can say that again," chimed the youngest of all siblings.

"Wow," Denise said softly.

After a while, they stood there for a few minutes gathering their own thoughts. No one spoke and silence filled the air. They didn't know how to react. I mean, the fact that the girl spoke about her past love life, the one that she herself does not want to acknowledge now a day, is a monumental event. No one had seen this coming.

Finally as the mother of the family was about to speak, the girl's ex-boyfriend dove his fingers deep into his pocket to grab his cell phone and gave her a call. Anticipation ran through their bodies as the rings kept going. One ring after the next and nothing yet until, a "hello" from the superstar caused their faces to glow with smiles.

"Hi," says Nicholas.

"Hi," she responds back.

"You're on speaker, just to let you know," he said.

"Oh, hi everyone?" she tells them, though it was some kind of a surprise statement.

"Hi," everyone said in unison.

"So…" she said at first, then realizing what it was about. "Look I'm sorry. You know me, I don't think before I speak. If you guys want me to make a public apology or something…"

"What no, honey," Denise retorted back. "We're not mad."

"Oh," she said softly.

The curly-headed boy took it off on speaker and excused himself from his family. He headed to his room before speaking on the phone. He lay himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So," the girl over the phone finally said.

"So," he responded back to her.

"Look, I know you're mom said you guys aren't mad," she rambled on. "But, seriously, if you want me to just say something about it or even apologize, its fine. I mean, it didn't mean anything. It was just an introduction. It didn't mean anything, I swear."

The boy felt disappointment run through his veins. He sigh a deeply sad sigh.

"It didn't mean anything?" he asked.

"Yeah…." The girl responded uncertain.

"Oh," was all he could say back.

"Look Nick," she started to explain.

"It's okay Miles," he interrupts her. "I get it. It didn't mean anything to you. It was just words and introduction to a song. It's fine. I'm not mad, not at all. It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Liam's fine."

The superstar was taken back as she heard her boyfriend's name. How did he get into this?

"Nick," she starts talking. "It's like this, it's almost June 11 and my publicist told me if I…"

Now, he gets it. Anger fueling through his veins, he yelled over the phone.

"So you used our past relationship for some kind of publicity?" he asked.

The girl kept quiet. She knew it was wrong to lie to him about the statement she made. It wasn't publicity. It truly wasn't. It slipped and she didn't want him to know that she, for sure, is still madly and deeply in love with him.

"I can't believe you would do that? You would stoop that low?" he kept going.

This time, the tears suddenly came pouring down her eyes. Regretting the fact that she hid the truth from him, but what can she do? She can't just say that. She has a boyfriend and he doesn't love her anymore.

"Miles! Are you even listening?" he asked, but this time, more calm.

The girl over the phone sniffed as she let more waters from her eyes drop down. She couldn't stop herself from crying even if she wanted to. The words that he had said were piercing through her heart.

"I'm sorry," she finally said softly before hanging up the phone.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to end the call. With that, she put the phone in her pocket and ran to her mother. Coming in her mom's bedroom, she quickly found her mother's arms wrapped around her, soothing her.

Tish, not certain what had happen, tried to calm her daughter down. Kissing her forehead and rubbing her back, her little girl slowly regained her posture. Instead of asking her what had happen, the mother slowly made her and her baby girl lay down on the bed. She kissed her daughter's head and wiped the moisture on her cheeks. Slowly, Miley finally went to sleep.

After Miley Ray had drifted to dream land, her mother released her grasp on her daughter and stood up from the bed. Walking away from the room, she grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Denise said softly.

"Hi Denise," she responded. "It's Tish. Sorry to call, but I was just wondering if you gotten a call from Miley or you had called her?"

The lady over the phone sighed as she stood up from her son's bed and walked away from the room and into the hallway.

"Nick called her," she explained. "Nick told me that she said that the only reason why she said the introduction for **Full Circle** was because of publicity. He got mad and yelled at her. He didn't mean to. He was just surprise. She hung up the phone and that's when he called me up, yelling upstairs for me. I found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands on his curls. He was crying like the time when they broke up a couple of years ago…"

The superstar's mother finally got the details she desired. Sighing, she ran her finger through her blonde hair.

"You know that it wasn't, right?" she asked one of her dearest friend.

"That it was for publicity?" Denise asked back.

"Yeah…" Tish replied softly.

"I know," the boy's mother responded.

"I don't know why she keeps lying," the girl's mother confessed. "She keeps lying to us, to Liam, to Nick, and especially to herself."

Denise leaned in on the wall as she finally understood the _Hannah Montana_ star.

"It's because she still loves my son, Tish," she finally said. "I think she realized that no matter what she does or who she goes out with, Nicholas will always have her heart. She's denying it, fighting it because she doesn't want to get hurt."

Finally realizing the truth, the mother of the 17-years-old teenage girl peeked in her bedroom and sees her broken daughter sleeping. A tear fell from her eyes to her cheek and at the same time, a sigh escaped her lips before she spoke.

"You're right," she agreed. "But, what should I do? Keep letting her hurting herself. I need to do something."

The curly-headed lady on the phone shook her head as if her friend could see her.

"No," she responded. "Let her, let them sort this out. I know you want to help her like I want to help my son. But, we have to let them do this by themselves. Let them realize it. We can't force them and you know that."

The phone call had ended after a while and the mother of the Disney's brother rock stars left to go in her own room without knowing that his son, Nicholas had overheard what she was saying.

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Before you know it, his phone rang. Grabbing the phone, his finger pressed answer and without looking at the screen, he already knew who it was.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm sorry for yelling you," he apologized. "I didn't mean to, it's just, when you were starting to say it was for publicity, I just overreacted. I'm sorry."

The girl over the phone, the superstar, sighed. She knew that this time, it was not him who needed to apologize. It was her.

"No, Nick," she said calmly. "You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who started it and I'm sorry. It's not true that it didn't mean anything. The introduction meant something to me. I just can't and maybe didn't want to admit that I still love you and I'm sorry. I tried so hard to fight it, but now I just can't."

For the second time since they have been in contact with each other that day, the curly-headed rock star heard the girl sniffling and crying over the phone.

"Mi," he responded. "I love you too and I never stopped."

Silence fell between the two individuals as they realized that both felt the same way towards one another. Smiles grew on their face, though weak, it was still smiles. However, as the grin quickly emerges, it also faded immediately for the girl.

"I'm still with Liam," Miley announced.

"I know," the boy said sadly.

"I love you Nick, but I don't want to hurt him," she explained. "He was the one who made me happy when I was heartbroken after you left me the second time. He loves me and I love him. Sure, our love is not as much as what we have. However, I still love him."

The boy nodded as if the girl could actually see him while a tear fell from his left eye.

"Take your time," he whispered. "And if you still want to be with me, I'm here waiting."

The _Hannah Montana_ star smiles once again.

"You sure about that Nicky?" she teased with her nickname for him.

The _JONAS_ actor chuckled lightly.

"I promise Mi," he responded.

"Okay," she heartedly said.

The two stayed on the phone for quite some time.

_They may not have gotten back together that day, but at least they knew how each one feels for another. _

Miley and Nick talked on the phone till both fell asleep. Though the time difference, it was night time for Miley and it was the afternoon for Nick, Nicholas didn't care. He fell right asleep after he had sung Miley her favorite song that he wrote for her long time ago. She requested it on the phone and he couldn't deny her that. So he did, and when he heard her breathing on the other line, he held the phone right onto his ears and just listened. Then after a few minutes, he was also asleep, dreaming about the girl on the side of the receiver.

.

* * *

.

So the ending wasn't quite a happy ending, but its okay. There's no such thing as endings, just another beginning? hehehe.

anywais, **I finished the last chapter of Baseball** and I do really like how it turned out. I like it. :)

BUT, i will not post it till probably Sunday night. or would you like it to post on** JUNE 11**? it's longer wait.

OR post another story that I will be starting on JUNE 11 with a one shot and a poem? 3 posts on June 11? daaannngg. lol.

I think I already know the answer but you know. ;)

KK. that's it. **Reviews please and thanku. **


End file.
